


Chlorine

by chendiggity



Series: no h2omo bro [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chendiggity/pseuds/chendiggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haruka's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chlorine

**Author's Note:**

> hey guuysszzzzzz im new! and im random lolzzzz so i wrote this fanfic because im that random XDXDXDXD rawr random hehe! (shh...im secretly a unicorn o.o)

makoto kisses haruka and his senses are filled with familiarity.

 _what is this taste?_ makoto thinks

its chlorine

haruka's lips tastes like chlorine

haruka looks like chlorine

oh wait

haruka _is_ chlorine

"what the FUNK" makoto says as he rides the gnarly waves

makoto can't curse because he's a good boy

what a loser

"MAKE US FREE NA SPLASH KASANETA" haruka said as he vigorously clapped his hands. twice.

**Author's Note:**

> no crack no life
> 
> thanks to my friend who helped me with adding some ideas into the story, she is my perf most precious bean


End file.
